dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown Vol 1 31
* Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) * Jokester * Mickey Cannon * Monarch * Monitors * Serling Roquette * Una Villains: * Eclipso (Jean Loring) * Crime Society :*Johnny Quick :*Owlman II :*Power Ring :*Ultraman :*Super-Woman Other Characters: * Athena * Forerunner * Kamandi * Miss Gsptlsnz * Mister Mxyzptlk * Selina Kyle Locations: * Fifth Dimension :*Zrrf * Multiverse :*Multiversal Nexus :*Monitor's Satellite * Earth-3 :*Metropolis :*Daily Planet * New Earth :*Metropolis ::*Athenian Women's Shelter ::*Project Cadmus :*Turkey ::*Ephesus Items: * Green Lantern Ring Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = "The Origin of the Joker" | Synopsis2 = The Joker was once a failed comedian who was manipulated into a life of crime. He adopted the costumed identity of the Red Hood and ran afoul of the Batman. During their initial confrontation at a chemical processing plant, the Red Hood fell into a vat of chemicals which turned his skin white, and his hair green. It also drove him insane. Since then, he has adopted the identity of the Joker and has become Batman's arch-nemesis. | Editor2_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Editor2_2 = Michael Siglain | Writer2_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler2_1 = Brian Bolland | Inker2_1 = Brian Bolland | Colourist2_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer2_1 = Jared K. Fletcher | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Joker Supporting Characters: * Batman (Bruce Wayne) Villains: * None Other Characters: * None Locations: * Gotham City :*Ace Chemical Processing Plant Items: * Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Joker | Cast2 = Batman (Bruce Wayne) | Cast3 = Donna Troy | Cast4 = Holly Robinson | Cast5 = Red Hood (Jason Todd) | Cast6 = Jimmy Olsen (New Earth) | Cast7 = Val Armorr (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast8 = Mary Marvel | Cast9 = Bob the Monitor | Cast10 = Buddy Blank (New Earth) | Cast11 = Kamandi | Cast12 = Kyle Rayner (New Earth) | Cast13 = Mickey Cannon | Cast14 = Jokester (Earth-3) | Cast15 = Monarch (Nathaniel Adam) | Cast16 = Serling Roquette | Cast17 = Monitors | Cast18 = Luornu Durgo (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast19 = Jean Loring | Cast20 = Crime Society (Earth-3) | Cast21 = Johnny Quick (Earth-3) | Cast22 = Power Ring (Earth-3) | Cast23 = Owlman II (Earth-3) | Cast24 = Super-Woman (Earth-3) | Cast25 = Ultraman (Earth-3) | Cast26 = Forerunner | Cast27 = Miss Gsptlsnz | Cast28 = Mister Mxyzptlk (New Earth) | Cast29 = Granny Goodness | Location1 = Gotham City | Location2 = Ace Chemical Processing Plant | Location3 = Fifth Dimension | Location4 = Zrrf | Location5 = Multiversal Nexus | Location6 = Monitor's Satellite | Location7 = Earth-3 | Location8 = Metropolis | Location9 = Daily Planet | Location10 = Athenian Women's Shelter | Location11 = Project Cadmus | Location12 = Turkey | Item1 = Green Lantern Ring | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on September 26th, 2007. * 1st full appearance of Earth-3. The Crime Society of Earth-3 first appeared in a cameo in ''52'' Week Fifty-Two. They also made a cameo appearance in ''Countdown'' #32. They chronologically appeared last in ''Countdown: The Search for Ray Palmer - Crime Society'' #1. * Mister Mxyzptlk as he appears in this issue, physically resembles his Earth-Two counterpart Mister Mxyztplk (note the spelling). * "The Origin of the Joker" is told from the perspective of the Joker himself, and may or may not contain factual information. Flashbacks from the Joker's origin are synonymous with the history and imagery provided in Batman: The Killing Joke. | Trivia = * In "The Origin of the Joker", one of the Joker's perceived possible origins is that of a mob killer named Napier. This is a nod towards the characterization of the Joker in the 1989 film Batman. In the movie, Jack Nicholson plays a mobster named Jack Napier who later becomes the Joker. The Jack Napier alias has never been established as a canonical real name for the comic book version of the character. To date, the Joker's true name is still a mystery. * 1st New Earth appearances of Buddy Blank and Kamandi. In Pre-Crisis continuity, both characters hailed from the reality known as Earth-AD. Buddy was the grandfather of Kamandi and eventually became the first O.M.A.C.. In this issue, Buddy's grandson is seen playing with a brown dog. This may be the New Earth counterpart to Doctor Canus, a talking canine character who appeared regularly in the Kamandi comic book series. | Recommended = * 52 * Countdown * Countdown: Arena * Countdown: The Search for Ray Palmer * Countdown to Adventure * Countdown to Mystery | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 2007 * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Harley Quinn appearances list * Holly Robinson appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Karate Kid appearances list * Mary Marvel appearances list * Pied Piper appearances list * Trickster appearances list * Una appearances list * Zatanna appearances list | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * Countdown Counseling at Silver Bullet }} Category:Missing Characters